This is why...
by Joyce
Summary: Tatsuha and Ryuichi go on a date...(Warning:yaoi, crossdressing)


Well this is kind of a sequel to Let's Stay Together so being such I wrote it in the same psychotic manner. Don't take any of this seriously it'll rot your brain. Well anyways this is FOR KINKI! It's her birthday gift she asked for it so she'll get it and probably hate it.well I tried anyways. This is a really large piece of shit is my main warning. Next to that watch out for shounen-ai (what the hell did you expect anyways) and cross dressing (hm.I wonder who'll be cross dressing). Of course I don't own anyone vaguely recognizable in the fic I just stole them so that I could stick one of them in a dress and everyone else could gape and drool I'll put them back later so no worries!  
  
This is why.  
  
By: Joyce  
  
Gloomy clouds gathered above the hustling city like a warning, foreshadowing the coming doom.the final battle. Silently I carefully avoid the QUEEN of the EVIL PEOPLE narrowly. There! That was close. with my stealth I manage to avoid being caught, however the confrontation is near. Lightning streaks across the sky and.  
  
"TATSUHA!"  
  
Shit.no it's too soon for the fight to start! Before I sacrifice myself for the fate of the world I must see him.Ryuichi. My beautiful sweet lover.just one last time.so the only way to do this is.Run like hell!  
  
I bolt out the door. I can feel the winds of freedom! YES! I have yet again escaped from the EVIL grasp of the QUEEN of the EVIL FORCES of the world! Love will overcome all. I'm sorry world you must continue to live under the oppression of the EVIL QUEEN.actually I'm probably the only one who suffers through this shit.life is so unfair. Ah the last episode you got to watch me struggle to get together with Ryuichi. It wasn't easy but love never is! Hm so now that we're together the typical love story would usually go there'll be a third person and one of us will get jealous and then we'll have a fight but in the end we get back together because we realize we love each other the most! .or is he supposed to get kidnapped? I think kidnapped that goes with the my heroic story better. Well anyways he'd probably get kidnapped and then I'll go over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier, over park, over pale, thorough flood, thorough fire.uh never mind. I did not just say that.tell anyone and I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh actually pretend you didn't hear that.I am not part of the EVIL FORCES of the world. It's just.never mind! Right now I'm just worried about Ryu-chan! Ah if he gets kidnapped I'll get so worried! And we'll have to wait till I save him to get married and have beautiful children.  
  
The guy sitting next to me smells horrible! I wonder how long it's been since that man showered.shouldn't complain though at least I have seat. It sure is packed today. A old lady just waked in through the door she's using a cane, I can't see any seat free though.I guess I should offer her mine. Wouldn't want her to tip over when it starts moving. She smiles when I offer her my seat. Old people have this way of smiling that makes you feel good about doing things for them. If only my father had that kind of smile, or heck if he just smiled more often, I'd be much happier doing things for him. Well now I'll have to stand but hey it's okay.I mean after all that guy smelled bad.  
  
Rain drops streak the glass window, I remember when I was younger I used to love playing in the rain. Before Aniki went to America we used to play in the rain all the time together but we haven't since he came back. Not like it matters after all I've grown out of it.Lately it seems that Aniki and Shuichi's relationship have been somewhat peaceful.well I wouldn't say peaceful but they weren't breaking up yet so I'll assume it's going okay.except that incident with my old man.I think Shuichi may have permanently scarred him.  
  
I called before leaving to leave a message for Ryuichi. I wonder if he heard it yet.I think he'd like playing in the rain too. It's weird he has the fame, the fortune, the looks , oh yes he has the looks, but he can be pleased by such simple things. I can so see him, Sakuma Ryuichi the star of Nittle Grasper, playing in the rain, jumping into puddles with Kumagorou.who would probably be wearing a little rain coat. Maybe that why I like him so much.  
  
The bus pulls to a stop and I'm glad. I'm tired of riding on trains and buses. I step off the bus, the old lady stays on and I stare at her a bit while she turns and smiles at me. People get on and the bus rolls off, I wonder where the old lady is going. I wonder where the guy who smells bad is going.  
  
It's raining lightly now, of course I didn't bring an umbrella, no not because I'm forgetful but because it's not cool. Haven't you noticed how all the cool guys never have umbrellas. Even if they do they give it to someone and get their nice dark hair plastered to their face so that they can look sexy. And we all know that YOU, yes YOU, sit there drooling hoping that the sexy guy, me in this case, will go home(eventually), shower, and come out topless. Yes you can't fool me everyone wants a to see by perfect chest!  
  
Well anyways I guess I should call Ryuichi again. I take out my cell phone and I'm about to dial but suddenly I feel A Presence. Yes behold my super powers! I can sense others near me! The next thing I know someone has flung themselves on me and wrapped their arms around my perfect waist. I turn and there's Ryuichi with Kumagorou. I think that I am currently the happiest guy on earth!  
  
"Tatsuha-kun!" "Ryuichi!" "Tatsuha-kun!" "Ryuichi!"  
  
I think we could have gone on forever if I didn't notice something strange. Then I got happy, interpret that however you want to. I pulled Ryuichi away from me slightly so that I could see him more clearly and I was right something was strange. Well not so much strange because with Ryuichi everything is natural but let's just say out of the ordinary. Ryuichi Sakuma, singer of Nittle Grasper, hottest man on earth, was standing in front of me with his little pink bunny in a skirt. Ryuichi has always seemed slightly feminine but for some reason it never occurred to me that he'd ever walk around in drag well now I've been proved wrong I guess. Thankfully so, he's so cute in that skirt! I am shocked though. Actually I stood there like an idiot for quite some while, I'm sure I look very sexy and wet now.  
  
"Tatsuha-kun you're all wet!"  
  
He's holding his pink umbrella over the two of us and starts to dig around this bunny shaped backpack presumably to look for something to wipe my face.  
  
"Why are you dressed like this?"  
  
I don't know if that came out right. I'm not upset just shocked. He's standing in front of me dressed in a pink raincoat, with a white puffy skirt, very lacy underskirt, and most definitely either padding or a water bra. "Is something wrong," he asks me softly, he leans closer taking out a Kleenex that he had been digging around for and lightly dabs the water off my face. We must look so cute like this. "It's easier to get around without trouble like this," he whispers, "and," he adds his voice taking on his Sexy Tone, "Don't you like this," it was more of a statement of 'you're enjoying this' than a question and looking at him the only thing I could manage was to nod faintly.  
  
"I got your message so I came here to meet up with you!" He continues on excitedly as if we weren't standing here, him in a skirt, under his pink umbrella. I think this is why I like him. "I wanted to spend the day with you!" I'm so happy to hear those word, so honest and simple, but they mean everything to me, "Kumagorou wanted to too," he adds softly and I whisper just as softly in reply, "I'm glad you two came." And it's true, I don't think that I've ever been happier other than whenever he tells me those simple words, when he tells me he wants to be with me. Me, of all the people in the world I'm singled out and held by the most amazing person in the world and his stuffed toy. Which is currently sporting a yellow bow on one of its ears instead of the red bow tie.  
  
"I see Kumagorou is all dressed up too." "Un!" "So where were you planning to take me?"  
  
And the three of us walk off smiling as Ryuichi lead us to wherever it is we were going. Didn't matter so much, I'd go to hell if he would be there too.  
  
XXXXX  
  
He's shrieking in laughter beside me as we watch the lady perform a puppet show. It's cute. I can't recall the last time I've been to a puppet show. Kids ranging from 4-9 are sitting all around us and they're laughing to and I can't help but smile. The audience claps as the lady finishes the performance the little kids basically go mob her hoping to play with the little puppets. I stand up a bit slowly then reach to give Ryuichi a hand. We walk over where the kids are crowded but Ryuichi doesn't join the fray we just stand there together watching. The lady looks toward us and gives us a small smile. The two of us look out of place amoung the little kids, actually I look out of place, Ryuichi looks perfectly at home. He holds up Kumagorou and waves at the lady with one of his little paws. Maybe this is why I like him so much.  
  
We together hand in hand, looking like the perfect couple and I hear someone passing whisper something about us. I wonder what they said, I wonder why it matters. But it doesn't I guess because why would it.  
  
"Ne Tatsuha-kun are you having fun?" "Of course!" "I want you to have fun." "I am having fun." "Are you sure." "Yes."  
  
And that is the truth. How can you not have fun with Ryuichi and Kumagorou? "Let's go have tea!" So we go off to have tea, well not really but you know what I mean. We walk into one of those noisy little cafes and sit down looking at the menu. I ordered a coffee and Ryuichi orders two sundaes, "For Kumagorou," I ask him and he replies with his adorable smile on his face, "Yup!" So we sat together and began to eat.  
  
He's so incredibly cute. I don't really know what to do. It's our first real 'date' and this is different from when I'm dating those girls but it's okay I think, because it's with Ryuichi. I blink, a bit surprised, at the spoon that he was holding in front of me. "Ah," he says playfully, I can't believe it! I'm sharing a spoon with the world's sexiest man! It's really sweet, I don't remember sundaes ever being so sweet or maybe it's just this moment. We're like a real couple! You know you're not really a couple until you share eating utensils that or you share an ice cream cone. I had leaned forward to reach the spoon but just as I'm drawing back he stops me.  
  
"Wait," I wait, "you still have some on you mouth," and with that he leans towards me, bringing us nose to nose and lightly laps away whatever he saw on my upper lip. Yup, we're a couple.  
  
I finish off my coffee and I just basically sit there watching him, I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching him. He finishes off both sundae, yup even the one for Kumagorou, Kumagorou had a stomach ache so Ryuichi had to eat the sundae for him. And so we are off again on our great romantic adventure! Hand in hand..he has such warm hands.  
  
Right now if someone were to try to get me to let go of his hand the only way would be to cut my hand off. As long as I can I want to think I will hold his hand forever. And I want, right now, to know that his hand.or rather at this moment he would let me hold his hand forever. I want to say it, I want to ask, but how do you word something like that? That and.if I say it maybe it would break the moment, maybe he would look at me uncomprehending without intention to hurt but nonetheless.hurt. So I'll embrace this moment. I'm not making any sense am I?  
  
"Ne Tatsuha-kun," he looks at me, a soft smile on his lips, and I think I feel his hand tighten its hold against mine, "What are you thinking about?" I tighten my hold as well, and staring at the bits of gray sky visible from underneath his pink umbrella, "Your hand." Maybe not a very intelligent answer but it's the truth so I guess there is no better answer. "Why?" He's looking at me with his cute questioning expression again, the one that I can't resist. If he asked me to strip naked and dance in the middle of the road right now, I would probably do it.I'd also do that if he asked me when I'm drunk but that's beside the point. "Because your hand is so warm."  
  
Conversation halts understandably, what can you really say to that. The rain is stopping but the sky remains gray. "You're hand is warm too." I turn my face to look at him and he has such a wonderful smile that warms me more than anything else ever. He wraps his arms around me gently and sets his head against my shoulder, I can't see his smile anymore but staring at the top of his head listening to him speak I know he's still smiling as he mutters these meaningless, yet sweet, words, "You're so warm Tatsuha-kun." And since I can't think of anything else to reply I just nod and tell him that he's really warm too.  
  
.Because that's the only thing that's in my mind. Repeatedly playing, my own voice, soft and happy, saying over and over again, "He's so warm." So for the time being there isn't anything else to say. I wrap my arms around him loosely and his stay rested on my back lightly. We just stand together for a short eternity, under his pink umbrella, his head resting on my shoulder, our arms wrapped around each other, until the rain stops completely and longer still. When we start to walk again the rain has resumed and when I saw the time I realize, we had been standing there for more than half an hour. I wonder where will we go next?  
  
XXXXX  
  
We ended up going to a bar. I'm still a minor but well I can get away with drinking after all which part of me looks sixteen?  
  
It seems quite strange we look a bit out of place. Ryuichi had to get his ID checked when we ordered and well.the bartender seemed a bit surprised.I don't know if it was because of his gender or if it was because of his age. Ryuichi really sands out though, at least to me he does. He's like a bright spot amoung in this gloomy crowd. I'm not saying this figuratively I mean it literally. With his bright pink raincoat it was easy to spot him in the crowd.  
  
We've been sitting there for a while. We talked about a lot of stuff but nothing really important. I just listened to him talk about all these things. He spoke quite quickly but I focused more on his voice then I did on his words after all I know I would notice if it was something he wanted me to hear. It's easy to tell in a conversation what you'll need to listen to and know about. I think I'm on about my third drink and Ryuichi probably his second since he's been talking more than drinking. Kumagorou rest on his left knee while my hand was on the other. The conversation had come to a brief pause and I fiddled with the edge of his skirt a little. Lacy. I'm looking at the bumps on his chest and well I'm not sure if it's the intoxicating conversation or if the alcohol has relaxed me enough so that I don't think too much about what I'm doing but I lift my hand from his leg where I was fiddling with his skirt and I curiously poke at one of the two fair sized bumps on his chest. And well Ryuichi, he squeals a bit at that.  
  
"Is it water?" It feels like it.doesn't feel like tissue or anything. He just giggles a bit and nods. I'm a bit curious, to say the least. Did he buy this just for the occasion or did he do this on a regular basis. "It's my first time dressing like this.off stage anyways," he answers the question as if I had said it out loud while I'm sure I didn't. WAI we're like a couple he knows exactly what's on my mind.that or maybe he's just psychic.or maybe it was obvious from the look on my face.  
  
"Where'd you get the cloths and the bra?"  
  
He smiles and giggles a bit more sounding like the little girl he's currently dressed as. He picks up Kumagorou and puts him close to his face, half hiding from my view. "Noriko-chan got it for my birthday," he blushes a bit, "the bra I mean.and the clothes I borrowed them from Shuichi." I had just started to sip on my drink and I promptly choke as I hear this. "Shuichi?" He giggles and nods. I'm shocked.actually no wait I'm not.not after that incident with my father but I hope he has not made this his hobby. Or at least if he did I don't need to know.a little too much information about aniki's love life again.  
  
I'm shocked as suddenly Ryuichi is much closer to me. And then I feel him kissing me. It's the first time since the incident at the café. And it's different. That one was soft, playful, innocent..this one was.hot. I can taste his two drinks on his lips. Sweet but tinged with alcohol. I was so unprepared for this that I'm slow to responding and he has no choice but to take the lead.not that he has a problem with that. Without even looking I know that the Ryuichi standing in front of me, kissing me right now is the sexy stage version. I don't know how long we hold but as he pulls away from me slowly I realize that I'm very out of breath.  
  
"It's the song," he whispers, his voice sounds breathless too but still retains the smoothness it always has when he's in this mood. Listening now to the music playing loudly, nearly covered by the even louder noises generated by the occupants of the bar, I realize what he means and why he suddenly kissed me. It's playing a Nittle Grasper song the one.one of the songs from my favourite video.the one that played when we were.well you know. And now realizing this I blush just like I did that night. It all feels like a playback. And he laughs at me softly with his sexy voice. The same voice that's singing in the background, and then he leans in again to kiss me and this time I'm more than ready to return it.  
  
It feels so great. He climbs onto me and sits on my lap without breaking contact with my lips. One of his arms loop around my shoulder and with his other hand he's touching my face gently, playing with my hair, running against my neck. All the while he nips insistently at my mouth his tongue leisurely exploring, caressing my tongue and re-exploring every inch of my mouth. I'm so sure people are looking at us, and I'm so sure that we look incredibly sexy, but really neither really matters I just feel incredibly hot. Ryuichi makes me feel so hot.  
  
His hand makes his way down the front of my shirt stopping just short of the tops of my pants and I'm thankful but at the same time a bit disappointed. I like the idea of public sex to some extent but right here sitting at a bar with people surrounding us on all sides.that's just pushing it a bit. His hand plays with the edge of my shirt a bit before he slips his hand under the dark fabric and strokes my stomach slowly. I feel like I'm being burned.  
  
He pulls his lips away from mine now and looks at me with his eyes. They're half lidded and they burn.it's good to know that he's not unaffected in fact I think he's every bit as affected as I am.  
  
"Let's go." Despite his state his voice is still smooth as ever. I notice now that the song was over and they were well into another one.actually I'm not sure how long we had been making out there but no one seemed to really care. Those who cared watched us, taking it as a free show.  
  
"Where?" I wince. My voice is raspy and rough. I envy how he can keep his voice so even and smooth all the time.  
  
"My place." And of course I can only agree. After all what is there to not agree to? So we pay our bill and make our way through the gloomy crowd, standing out like a bright spot. The door feels like it's miles away and the place is much more crowded then it had been when we came here. Makes me wonder how long we sat there kissing but then I can't be bothered to try to figure that out right now.  
  
The air feels cool against my skin as we finally manage to free ourselves of that place. It's raining again. Maybe it's the cool damp air but Ryuichi is back to his bouncy self again. He exclaims softly in his little adorable way as we walk out. We don't bother with the umbrella this time. Spotting a huge puddle he looks at it with a childish glow in his eyes. He looks at me then back at the puddle, looks at me then back at the puddle, and then again. He runs towards it full speed and jumps in splashing water everywhere and laughs. His laugh is the most beautiful sound. I follow him and watch him as he plays.  
  
"Don't you play in the rain?"  
  
I shake my head, I recall this morning how I had thought about that. Thought about how I used to play with my brother in the rain, thought about how Ryuichi would play in the rain and now I get to see it played out in front of me. I feel so happy.  
  
"I used to when I was younger with my brother."  
  
"You're still young!"  
  
He's right. So I run towards him just as he did a few moments ago to the puddle and I leap into another puddle, thoroughly soaking both of us, then I laugh. My own laugh, like a did when I was younger, like I would when I did the very same thing soaking my aniki. This is why..  
  
We frolic around in the rain on the dark pavement, outside of the bar we had just occupied for god knows how long, and we just do silly things. Things children do and I feel so happy, relaxed, and at peace. This is why.  
  
Ryuichi looks at me with that same gleeful smile on his face. His clothes are soaked through, Kumagorou looks several shades darker and somewhere along the way Kumagorou had lost his little yellow bow. And he walks to me slowly. Closing the space between us quickly with long strides and he puts his arms around me tightly and I return the embrace swaying slightly to imaginary music, like we're dancing. And then we are dancing. It's cold, our clothes are all wet, his hands now cupping my face lightly are so cold, but I'm warm. And he is too. So we stay embraced like we had in the park and we sway softly to a beat that only we can hear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
This is why.  
  
The end (finally)  
  
Okay yeah sorry it sucks XD Uh a lot of the stuff in the fic is off, I didn't pay much attention to how I was setting things I was being brainwashed by Gackt through half of this thing (that and I was high on Pocky) and there was about a month difference in the first bit and the second bit because I let it sit for a long time before picking it up again. And I'm far too lazy to proof read this load of shit.I'm just going to get angry and delete it if I do that. 


End file.
